FwPC23
, dubbed Summer Camp Fiasco in the edited English dub, is the 23rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 23rd episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nagisa and Honoka are delighted to find out their camps are next to each other and plan to make the most of their summer trip away from home. But IIkubo decides to interrupt. Summary Akane is training the lacrosse team as Nagisa thinks about the previous fight with Ilkubo. But due to her distraction, Akane punishes her by making her run back to camp with her, taking the longer route. Meanwhile, in the Dotsuku Zone, Ilkubo confidently says that he knows where the lost Prism Stones are, while Evil King warns him to not underestimate the light. Akane forces Nagisa to run by foot while she uses a bike, stopping to comment on how nice the wind feels and how shiny the lake has been. Nagisa stops to take a momentary look until being yelled at by Akane. At a nearby river, Honoka and the science club are taking pictures of the fishes. Yuriko poetically describes the scenery, causing Honoka to claim she's a 'romantic.' They struggle to enjoy themselves though, since the Principal decided to tag along, claiming to want to connect himself to nature, before falling into 'deep' water. After realizing it isn't that deep, he claims that he was only showing them what not to do. After arriving back at the camp, Akane goes off to shower, leaving Nagisa alone. Mepple calls for her, but Nagisa is too tired to even move, until Mepple claims to have seen a snake, causing her to jump. They begin to argue until Honoka surprises her. Nagisa questions why she is there, until Honoka points out their individual camps are right next to each other, a detail Nagisa forgot. At evening, the Principal and Vice-Principal remind everyone that the lights have to go off at ten. Everyone is expected to be up around six, and breakfast will be at seven. Even if it's summer, they are still the students of Verone Academy, so they must conduct themselves as such. After dinner the girls resume their chat, discussing their bed preferences. Nagisa mentions that she likes to sleep on the top of a bunk-bed and Honoka warns her not to roll off, prompting Nagisa to ask how she knows about her bed habits. They happen to spot Yuriko outside, and go out to see the starry sky and shooting stars. Everyone makes a wish on them when Nagisa recalls that it was a night like this that she ended up meeting Mepple. They are joined by Akane, who tells everyone the tale of the 'guardian spirit of the mountain' who will punish anyone who breaks a branch of any tree. However, she has her suspicions that it was only said to protect the environment, but nonetheless, Nagisa makes a wish to the mountain guardian to make sure she gets up at six. It's then Rina comes running in to announce that she can't find Shiho anywhere. They return to their room and see no sight of her, causing Yuriko to wonder if the 'mountain god' is punishing her. Honoka doesn't think this is likely however, and they go to the camp house to find all of the lights are out, which cause Yuriko to become frightened since they were supposed to be left on. Captain Yumiko comes by to ask about Shiho, and everyone splits up to look for her, while Honoka, the Principal, and the Vice-Principal go to look for the electricity room to fix the lights. After they manage to repair the lights, the search groups return to announce that they couldn't find Shiho anywhere. But just then, Shiho arrives. She explains that she had been in the bath when the lights turned off, and because of safety reasons, she decided to stay inside until the lights returned. While everyone is initially annoyed to find out she wasn't in danger, they are happy knowing she's okay. As they get ready for bed, the trees start shaking, the water from the stream disappears, and the power grid is failing. The next morning during practice, the girls talk about how there wasn't any power this morning. Nagisa sees the beautiful lake once again, she notices that it's all dried up. There's also the reddened tree leaves that are falling down, which shouldn't be occurring in the summer. One of the trees falls down and everyone runs from the location. It is revealed that the strange occurrences also happened near the science club members. They notice the many fallen trees on the edge by the river while the Vice Principal goes to try and fix the electricity again. Something breaks the window and falls right onto his face. IIkubo is revealed to be the cause of these strange incidents, by using the woods as a way to suck out the 'Power of Creation.' Later on, everyone has returned to the campsite, where the principal mentions that the trees are blocking the street and the phones aren't working either, due to the failed power grids. Akane notes that they're all trapped on the mountain. Right away, Honoka believes that this is the work of the Dotsuku Zone, which Mepple and Mipple confirm. The girls go outside and find llkubo at the lake area, where he tells them to transform. They comply, but Ilkubo then talks about a 'realization.' The fairies say that he knows about Wisdom, and plans to target him for the Prism Stones, stating he might have discovered his location. Ilkubo states that Wisdom will react once the girls transform, claiming to feel that reaction. The girls begin to fight Ilkubo. However, he is able to easily keep them away, even when they both attack. He uses one of his abilities to blow the Cures to the side of the lake, before saying that humans were created to serve few elite rulers. In other words, their power will be used for Evil King. The girls attempt to use Marble Screw, but Ilkubo just uses his abilities to add it to his strength, claiming that his preparations are now complete. The release of the legendary warriors' energy is the last key to open the door to Wisdom's dimension. Using his power, a strange cloud appears and as it lands, Wisdom also appears. Ilkubo takes Wisdom and warns that he will be returning for the two Prism Stones later, as he takes off. Causing everything to return to normal after. Mepple states that things have become very bad now, so with Wisdom being captive, they need to work as fast as they can to save him before the Prism Stones are taken. The episode then ends. Major Events *Ilkubo steals the power near the Verone Academy summer camp to begin his final plan by kidnapping Wisdom. *The Pretty Cure begin their final battle with Ilkubo. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom Villains *Ilkubo *Evil King Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Nakagawa Yumiko *Fujita Akane *Yuriko *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is Danger! A Nightmare at Summer Camp. * Cure Black is shown pulling Cure White out of the dried-up lake, this exact scene is identical to that of the one in the opening theme. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes